


Rainwater

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Precognition, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: "I told you we should've called a cab," Raven said.





	Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Umbrellas

"I told you we should've called a cab," Raven said. The umbrella she and Irene were huddled under was only barely protecting them from the elements; the wind was lashing against them hard enough that they were soaked to the bone anyway.  
  
"And then you would have worried about the cab driver talking," Irene said. "We're almost there."  
  
They were, but Raven was still irritated, not least with the fact that she should've noticed Irene tucking an umbrella under her arm before they'd left their motel room earlier in the afternoon. She had to be quicker on the uptake with these things.  
  
And maybe she couldn't really complain about Irene's hand around her arm, the press of her body against hers as they tried to gain as much shelter from the too-small umbrella as they could, but she was wet and irritable and not in a mood to be romantic.  
  
Well, she wasn't in a mood to be romantic in the middle of a rainstorm, at least. When Irene, dripping water onto the floor of their shitty motel room and laughing, asked for the chance to kiss the frown off of Raven's face, all she could do was comply.


End file.
